Prisoner transport seats for patrol cars, typically sedans, that are vacuum formed are currently anchored and supported to the vehicle body around the perimeter in a zone that extends from the perimeter inward for approximately 4-8 inches. The center of the seat (under the passenger's buttocks) is not supported and does not come in contact with the vehicle. When a passenger is placed in the seat, the passenger's weight, concentrated directly under the buttocks, tends to cause the seat to flex. This tendency to flex is counteracted by increasing the thickness of the seat material and having geometry upsets in the vehicle which add to the structural stiffness of the seat. These geometry upsets conflict with the shape of the passenger's body, cause discomfort to the passenger, and make it difficult for the passenger to slide into place.
What is required, is an improved seat, in particular for prisoner transport. Also required is an improved arrangement for mounting a prisoner transport seat in other types of vehicles, such as Sport Utility Vehicles (SUVs).